


Ghost Adventures Crew Headcannons: Dark and Sexy

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imagines, Rough Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: “I crave you; even in the darkness, even in blood.”This is extremely explicit headcannons that I think for Zak, Nick, and Aaron. Warning on explicit heterosexual content. Please note everything is consensual.





	Ghost Adventures Crew Headcannons: Dark and Sexy

 

_“I crave you; even in the darkness, even in blood.”_

**This is extremely explicit headcannons that _I think_ for Zak, Nick, and Aaron. ** **Warning on explicit heterosexual content.** **Please note everything is consensual.**

 ZAK BAGANS:

  * HIGHLY Possessive
  * Marks your body with whatever he wants to and wherever he wants to.
  * His favorite is leaving bite marks on your neck, just high enough that you can’t cover them without makeup. 
  * _HIGHLY_ Possessive (did I mention this?!?!)
  * One night, he takes his marks to a new level by flipping you over onto your stomach and leaves a sharp bite mark down your neck, along your spine, over the arch of your ass, and down into the crevice between your thighs. A flower seems to burst forth from that spot close to your sweet spot, as he leaves one bite mark to remind you that you are his and a second one to remind himself that you are his and a third for punishment for speaking with another guy and a fourth for fun and a fifth to fulfill his pleasure.
  * You don’t realize how much you crave him… craving the _true_ him until you are alone in Nerve Center with the rest of the Crew and you can’t do a damn thing about it. He knows this and he likes to tease you. When you are both sitting at the monitor’s, he slips a hand over into your lap, so it looks like you are holding hands, but what he is really doing and slipping a finger or two into your soaked pussy. 
  * “Stop biting your lips. That’s my job, baby.”
  * “Do you know how you feel around my cock?”
  * “Do you know how I feel deep inside you?”
  * A favorite date for the both you is riding out into the desert in one of his sports car and start to make out. Eventually it leads to rough sex in the back seat, with you beneath him and his arm wrapped around your neck as his hands hold your chin and you suck on his fingertips. His teeth are once again biting against your ear and your neck. His cock is deep inside you and each thrust of his hips against yours is like a heartbeat in your ears. 
  * “I’m going to fuck you until you see the stars, baby.”



NICK GROFF:

  * Possessive, but enjoys when you are equally possessive of him.
  * Wants to love you and worship at your altar… between your thighs that is.
  * He pulls your hair gently and sometimes when he is really craving a rough fucking, he pulls harder. Your mouth opens in a loud moan and he devours it, slipping his tongue inside. He enjoys the noises you make as he thoroughly fucks you. 
  * When you are barely falling asleep, he occasionally will slip his fingers down your spine and over your ass and into your pussy. When he’s worked you open, knowing you are fully awake now but faking it as your eyes are still closed with a soft smile is on your face, he slips down further your body before lining his cock up and sliding in slowly. He will rock against you slowly and agonizing until you open your eyes. But, there are just some nights that you don’t.
  * When he is barely falling asleep, you will occasionally slither down under the covers in the bed you share and down his body. You slowly slide your fingertip down his navel and down his cock, watching it jump slightly at your touch. You do it again and it jumps again. You smile before lowering your head and giving him a long lick from the tip to the base. Your fingernails dig into his thighs, marking him. Soon after you hear a moan above you and you smile. 
  * “I need you, baby.”
  * “On our wedding day, I’m gonna recite our wedding vows twice. Once at the later. Once again in our bedroom. With my tongue. On your pussy. One letter at a time.”
  * “Since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely. I still do. If you want me.”



AARON GOODWIN:

  * Likes to let you take charge, but he doesn’t let you forget who really is in charge.
  * Bruises on your thighs, but you are unsure if they are from his fingers, his teeth, his lips, or from whatever surface he took you against… or you took him against.
  * His lighter side is that he likes to make jokes as he is fucking you.
  * But they quickly turn into darker comments.
  * One of his favorite positions is when you ride him. It doesn’t matter where or how uncomfortable it is. He likes just laying there and watching you take from him what has always been yours. 
  * “Tie me up, baby girl. I’m all yours.”
  * He loves when you leave bitemarks on him when both of you are in private, but when you wear your favorite red lipstick, you leave prints of your lips all over his body when you can. He doesn’t seem to care and simply just walks around showing them off. It make you wet. 
  * You love when he begs beneath you and once you’ve had your fun. He flips you both over and begins to fuck you truly. His cock reaching places you could hardly dream. 
  * “I taste you and realize… I have been fucking starving.”
  * “You might be part of a big nationwide tv show, but tonight you are all mine.”
  * “I like you because you join with my weirdness, baby.”



 

**GIFS + REBLOG:<https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/181000506144/i-crave-you-even-in-the-darkness-even-in>**


End file.
